Lucas of Kalos
by Akari Sunne
Summary: Beginning of January Its Lucas's Birthday. Meaning his time to go on a journey, His Sister, Molly is coming along. But who will join them, What threats will they face? Read on as you see their adventure from page to page.


The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, The Snow was beginning to melt, it was a Saturday morning and also a certain someone's birthday. They had just turned eleven, Even if they were still tightly bundled under the covers fast asleep. It was January first which would be easy to tell with frost on the window and two thick inches of snow layered on the grass that hid any steps taken in the snow, There was, of course, a clear path through roads and sidewalks allowing any young trainer to the path on their way to becoming champion.

A sweet aroma was easy to smell from downstairs as the young child began to wake up, starting to sit up seeing his house Pet, Fenniken. It had already been awake with its head in a food bowl that had berries mixed in with pokémon food and a small stick on top. Sticks and twigs were a favorite for Fennikens, the wood often helped burn energy for fire types.

For the time being, he couldn't get a single thought into his head. His eyes were barely open. Seconds later, his younger sister, Molly opened the door walking in with her mother following holding a plate of pancakes with eleven candles sticking out

"Happy Birthday Lucas," She said giving a light kiss on his forehead"Come downstairs for breakfast"

"Thanks, Mum" He got up and gave a hug with a smile

"But first you should have this" She had a present behind her back, It already had been opened and had a somewhat flat red device with a transparent screen. It was about two inches thick. It was in a small hole shaped like the bottom however just being a quarter of an inch larger to easily take it out. In front of it was a larger crater that had a red and white Pokéball in it. There seemed to be a Pokémon inside. It seemed to have two Pokéballs but only one red device.

"W-wait does that mean...I can go on an adventure!?"Lucas asked with stars in his eyes

"Aww...How come I can't go on an adventure?"Molly asked looking down.

" Well if you'd let me finish, I was going to say that the professor gave me two. You both get to choose from Froakie and Chespin, but since it's Lucas's birthday, he gets to choose first" She held the box for him to choose.

"I choose Froakie!"He claimed his pokémon, jumping out of bed and picking up the shiny, duel-colored, Pokéball and lightly tapped the button in the middle. A bright, white light flashed from it as a small blue frog with a sticky, scarf-like foam around its neck. It had big yellow eyes, a lighter blue stripe from his nose to the top of his head. The nose also seemed to be made of the same foam, Two small bubbles

" Oh and take this with you" She gave the device"It's a Pokédex used to collect data on Pokémon. However, since they take a long time to make and requires money to get the parts he could only make one, You can share it but it's for you Lucas"She held it out but then pointed the screen towards Froakie who had now been on Lucas's Shoulder. The Screen lit up as a picture of Froakie appeared on the screen and saying out loud in a young male voice

"**_It Protects its skin by covering its body with delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it gives a watchful eye on its surroundings"_** The dex said.

" Wow, That's so cool!"Molly said then picking up the second pokémon and pressing the button which caused the same thing to happen to let out Chespin who instantly jumped into Molly's arms as She then gave it a tight hug"Aww! You're so cute!

"Now come on downstairs, Breakfast is ready" Downstairs waiting for them was 3 plates all with a stack of Pancakes all with scrambled eggs with melted shredded cheese and two slices of bacon. They Scarfed down the food, eager to go out on their adventure they had finished in half the time it took their mother"Now don't eat so fast, You'll choke if you aren't careful" She said jokingly with a smile.

"Okay Mom," Molly and Lucas said together them laughing together"Done!"

"Alright, Come give me a hug, Then the first thing you should do is go to the luminous city and say thanks to Professor Sycamore, After all, he's the reason you adventure is even possible"

"Don't worry we will," Lucas said as the two siblings ran up to give their mother a hug" And don't worry I'll take care of Molly for you, Don't you worry one bit!"He said to assure her

"Do you really think would let you travel the world with magical creatures If I didn't think you could take care of your sister?" She said with a laugh

"Good point," He said with a smile then giving a final hug" Thanks Mom, We won't let you down!"He began to walk towards the door and opening it wide in which he walked out of with Molly following behind.


End file.
